The present invention relates to container-closure assemblies and more specifically to a container-closure assembly characterized by novel features of construction and arrangement facilitating easy and quick application of the closure to the container and ready removal thereof.
In the process of removing the closure from the container, there is visual indication evidenced by change in the configuration or shape of the closure and thus the assembly may be referred to as a "tamper-proof" assembly.
Closures or caps of the type to which the present invention relate are usually of a deformable material such as thin gauge aluminum which are conformed to threads or grooves in the container finish. In these assemblies, the cap once seated on the container finish is removed by rotation relative to the container which results in deformation of the cap permitting it to be removed in an axial direction from the container. Examples of prior container-closure assemblies of this type are shown in the following patents:
Magni--U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,469--Sept. 7, 1971 PA0 Booth--U.S. Pat. No. 2,139,572--Dec. 6, 1938 PA0 Sharp--U.S. Pat. No. 1,796,728--Mar. 17, 1931 PA0 Thomas--U.S. Pat. No. 2,298,777--Oct. 13, 1942 PA0 Hammer--U.S. Pat. No. 1,027,330--May 21, 1921
Even though these assemblies operate in a generally satisfactory manner, it has been found that in some instances the caps are difficult to release from the container by application of normal hand applied force. With this in mind, an object of the present invention is to provide an assembly wherein the closure or cap may be securely seated or locked in place on the container and application of normal hand applied forces to rotate the cap result in relatively easy and sure release of the cap from the container by reason of the novel construction and configuration of the container finish.